


Date Night

by orphan_account



Series: Soutori Bakery Au [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Date, Fluff, M/M, alcohol is involved?, and just mentioned, but its minor, nitori and sei get drunks whoops, rin and sou are embarrassed af, what more is there to say on the matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The conversation seemed to flow easily from then on throughout the date, from recounting odd customers at the bakery over the past few days to  interesting people who had come into the police station that Seijuro worked at. Nitori got to finally rave about his most recent commissions and complain about certain customers who had demanded high quality, custom pieces cheaply and within two weeks’ time.<br/>Things got interesting, though, when Seijuro insisted on buying sake for the table"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

     It was sort of amazing how Rin and Mikoshiba ended up being miraculously later to the reservation at the restaurant than Nitori and Sousuke did. Although Nitori and Sousuke’s apartment was just around the corner, Nitori had been reluctant to leave due to spending every available second on a piece that had been put on rush, getting paid nearly 19,000 yen on top of the price of the actual piece in order to have it made and shipped to the customer by that Friday. So even though both he and Sousuke were ready to go, dressed and everything, he was procrastinating the actual leaving part on account of the fact that he still had to do all the beading work, and hand embroidering on the majority of the piece. They were five minutes late but claimed their table and patiently waited on the arrival of the second half of their double date.

     Nearly fifteen minutes later, the other couple arrived, clothes looking slightly ruffled. Sousuke couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle at the new, dark hickey on Rin’s neck that hadn’t been there a few hours previously when they closed up the bakery. Nitori just shook his head, eagerly greeting their friends who apologized profusely for being late.  
-  
     The conversation seemed to flow easily from then on throughout the date, from recounting odd customers at the bakery over the past few days to interesting people who had come into the police station that Seijuro worked at. Nitori got to finally rave about his most recent commissions and complain about certain customers who had demanded high quality, custom pieces cheaply and within two weeks’ time.

     Things got interesting, though, when Seijuro insisted on buying sake for the table. From the start, Sousuke could tell that it would end up being a problem, and he tried to warn Nitori that sake was a lot harder to handle than the beers the small man was used to, but his soft spoken words fell on deaf ears.  
-  
     Within an hour, things got really awkward for the two people who had made the decision to stay sober. Who would have thought that both Nitori and Seijuro would be the kind to get really touchy-feely when they were drunk?

     Sousuke had the misfortune of watching one, and then two, of Seijuro’s hands go under the table, arms suspiciously moving closer and closer to where Sousuke approximated Rin’s lap and thighs would be. But he supposed he wasn’t in a better boat, as Nitori continued to scoot his chair closer and closer, and there was a single, solitary hand on his thigh, steadily inching closing and closer to his waistband. Every time that tiny hand would come within an inch of Sousuke’s cock, he would reach down and place it lightly back into Nitori’s lap, hoping that one of these times, Nitori would get the idea that a public restaurant was not the best place for those sort of actions.

     “Seijuro, I swear to god,” Rin mumbled under his breath, and there was the light Smack! Of skin hitting skin, presumably from Rin slapping Sei’s hand away from his crotch. This was incredibly embarrassing, for Sousuke and Rin at least, given that there were other people around and it was just so incredibly rude to even think of such things in someone’s restaurant.

     However, Seijuurou, in his inebriated state, seemed to give precisely 0 fucks about that fact. He seemed a little offended about being slapped away, and managed to say the one thing that had Sousuke wishing that there was an easy way to induce short term memory loss. “C’mon, baby boy, you don’t gotta be like that. You know how badly you want Daddy to take care of you.”

     For one moment, the whole restaurant went silent to process that statement.

     And then Rin was red, blushing brighter than anything Sousuke had seen out of him for years. He stood up quite abruptly, shoving a bunch of bills onto the table with a forceful, “Excuse us!” He grasped Seijuro by the wrist, dragging him out with a speed that was rarely seen out of him out of the water.

     Sousuke was torn between laughing and being mildly disturbed.

     Nitori, who had been surprisingly quiet up until that point let out a little giggle. And then another one, before repeating, “Daddy!”

     Sousuke felt a jolt go through his body, straight to his dick, and decided it would probably be best if they left the restaurant. He counted the bills that Rin put down, putting down a stack of his own that should cover the rest of the bill and a little bit extra, as a sorry for the trouble within the restaurant.

     “C’mon, Nitori.” He murmured, easily lifting the boy up and onto his feet despite the fact that Nitori was putting no effort into trying to stand up on his own. He did seem to be able to walk, although it was quite slow as they made their way out of the restaurant.

-  
     They had gotten less than ten feet away from the building before Nitori started whining. “Sousuke, I’m tired… Sou-chaaaan, my feet hurt.” And plenty of other things of that nature for a few minutes. Sousuke looked down at him, sighed, and kneeled.

     “Hop on.” He offered, looking back at him.

     And it seemed that Nitori didn’t really need any other invitation than that, eagerly hopping onto Sousuke’s back and wrapping his legs around his torso. Sousuke chuckled as he stood up, feeling Nitori’s small arms wrapping loosely around his neck. He was fortunate enough that Nitori was light as a feather, a mere fraction of the weight Sousuke was able to lift and it was a good day, given his shoulder condition.

     But perhaps the close contact with Nitori’s hips wasn’t the best idea, since it seemed to just spur on more of his handsy behavior. The hands that were formerly around Sousuke’s neck drifted down, dipping under the collar of his shirt and feeling the smooth skin beneath.

     “Nitori, stop. We are in public and you are drunk.” Sousuke urged, looking back at him slightly.

     “But Sousuke, you’re so hot…And you always make me feel so good,” Nitori protested, his legs tightening around Sousuke’s torso so he could grind against his lower back.  
     Sousuke shook his head, picking up the pace in hopes that Nitori would be discouraged by his silence. Of course, nothing ever goes to plan on nights like this.

     "You can fuck me against the front door like we did when we first moved in and christened the house. Please, Sou, please.” Nitori murmured into Sousuke’s ear, voice thick with arousal.

     This would be the death of him, he was sure.

-  
     Sousuke had him tucked into bed within fifteen minutes of leaving the restaurant. Despite all of Nitori’s complaints about being horny, he was quiet as soon as he hit the bed, obviously tired. “Sou, at least come cuddle with me,” Nitori whined.

     Sousuke smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “You know that you won’t stop at cuddling. I’ll see you in the morning, my love.”

     He pulled away from Nitori, despite his protests, and grabbed his pillow. “If you need me, I’ll be on the couch. Sleep tight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of the Soutori bakery AU! I really appreciate comments and feedback! You can also find me at flowerchildhinata on tumblr!


End file.
